Lost
by Keep It Classy Brah
Summary: Samantha Burkness, a 13 year old girl, has never fully experienced the outside world. Well, you can't do that much if you're the God Daughter of the head person in Woodbury, the Governor. But once she sees Rick's group terrorizing Woodbury, she wants out and away from her Uncle. How far will the Governor go to get his God-Daughter back? How bad would the new war go? Slight Carl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! So this is my first TWD fanfic so go easy on me. Well, here it is! Enjoy R&R **

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Keep It Classy Brah**

* * *

_The whole sky was dark and gloomy as a showdown came from the middle of the town square somewhere in Georgia. A boy with brownish hair and striking cerulean eyes around his teens stood next to a girl in her teens with dark brown hair that covered the side of her face. Half a football field away was a man with a five o'clock shadow, brown hair, and he had an eye patch over his eye._

_The teen boy spoke to the man loudly. "You won't do it Governor!"_

_The Governor smiles with a menacing appearance. "Yes,I would. Judith is safe right now unless," he paused to get out a black Walkie Talkie. "I tell Merle to do something to her."_

_The boy begins to walk towards the Governor but the girl holds him back. "Don't Carl or else he'll shoot you!" the girl says in a prudent voice._

_Carl ignores her and keeps walking. The Governor begins to get his gun out and point it at the boy._

_"No." the teen girl mutters softly. She began to run as soon as she saw the gun. The Governor didn't see her until she got in front of the teenage boy. The girl wrapped her arms under his arms. "I'm so sorry Carl." She softly whimpered._

_The Governor pulled the trigger before he realized the girl was standing there. After he shot her, the Governor's mad look on his face turned into regret. He began to run away from the site, leaving the girl to fall down to the ground wheezing. Carl fell next to her on his knees. "I'm so sorry," he said as his eyes began to brim with tears._

* * *

Her eyes arubtedly open and face the morning sun, shining through her guest bedroom. Samantha Burkness, a thirteen year old girl, had just awoken from the same dream she has been having for almost a year now. The same people were in it, especially her uncle, the Governor. The only ones she didn't know was the boy named Carl and the mysterious girl. Sam always wonders who the mysterious girl is.

A shadow casts down the hallway with another shadow. "You know I can get Sam to do some errands for me and we can have this place all to ourselves," a voice mutters lowly. Sam immediately recognized it as her uncle, the Governors voice.

Another voice whispers. "Sounds like a plan." Sam recognized this voice as Andrea, the woman who had just move into Woodbury.

Sam gets up from her bed and hurriedly dresses up in her casual everyday clothes, a baseball t-shirt with some jeans and worn out running shoes. She whips her brown straight hair into a ponytail and quickly grabs her bookbag so she can dodge the Governor. Sam runs towards the front door and twists the knob until she hears someone clear their throat. "Going somewhere?"

She turns around to see the Governor standing right behind her with Andrea awkwardly standing behind him. "Yeah, I was going to Allison's house." Sam lied.

The Governor didn't happen to notice though which Sam was realized about. "Okay be careful."

Sam discreetly fist pumped and left the house. She ran to the secret hiding place were her uncle kept some hostages. The Governor had been leaving her at home often so Sam had gotten a little suspicious. She walked past many doors with nothing but Walkers in them. She kept walking past the doors until she got to one with a boy Walker.

The Walker had looked a little older than Sam and a little identical but not that identical. Sam stifled a sob and kept walking. She reached the door next door and she saw an Asian man in there, trying to fight off a Walker with his hands stuck to his chair. Sam put a hand over her mouth in shock. _'Why would Uncle Philip do this?'_ Sam thought to herself.

She just kept looking at the Asian trying to defend himself while she stood her ground. Sam felt like she needed to do something but she chickened out. "I'm sorry," she whispered to herself.

Sam walked up to the next cell block and peered in to find a woman with short chocolate brown hair and blue-green eyes holding back her tears. Sam couldn't bear to watch the hostages anymore. She had to get out of there. Sam turned on her heal and ran away from the tiny jail.

* * *

Sam sat on an old swing, looking down at her old sneakers that had lots of grime covered in it. The only movements she made were when she twists the infinity ring she has on chain. Otherwise, she felt paralyzed. It kind of made her feel awful inside that those people were being abused. 'What if that was me? What if someone was there and they didn't save me?' Samantha repeatedly asked herself.

She felt guilty inside and cursed herself for being so selfish and just continued to stare at the ground. Sammy raked her hands through her messy hair, in thought. "I need to escape." Sammy said to herself.

She gets up from the swing and swings her bookbag over her shoulder. Sammy looks up at the sky to see that it is almost night. She had been there for a while now. It was in fact sundown, the time when the Governor had his secret "_rendezvous_" with the hostages.

* * *

As Sam approaches her uncles home, she finds that the lights in the house were off. To her that meant he didn't care about Sam but she just shrugged it off and entered the house feeling alone. The empty house felt a little quiet. Too quiet. "Uncle Philip? Are you home?"

Sam walked all over the house to find nothing there except for muffled sounds coming from the Governors' private room that he never let Sam in. Her uncle Philip would only tell her that it was where he kept his weapons. Sam thought whatever he said nowadays was bull.

Carefully, Sammy tip-toed into the den to find an African American woman standing there holding Sam's little cousin Penny, who was now a Walker. The African American moved to get her machete and she killed the pre-teen Walker. Sam muffled her gasp by putting her hand up to her mouth. As soon as she heard footsteps, Sam quickly hid behind a desk to mask her sudden appearance. She watched as the Governor walked past her without seeing her and into the room where the African American woman was. Sam's eyes focused on the two discussing. At first they were, until the Governor began to brawl with the dark skinned woman. It frightened to see her uncle in a furious mood. Sam rarely saw it but she hated seeing this side of him.

_'I gotta get the hell out of here.' _Sam says to herself.

Samantha quietly runs towards the door and opens it. As she opened it, she found herself staring into a world of Hell. "Oh. My. God."

Sam hitched her bookbag over shoulder and ran towards her bike. She biked as fast as her legs could until a fog passed through her. Immediately, she began to cough as hard as she could. She lifted her right hand and covered her mouth with it to shield her from the smokey fog. Sam hit the core of the town and found who was causing the distress in Woodbury. It was a group of 5 people. Two of them were the Asian man and the choppy haired woman. The other one was the African American woman Sam had seen earlier. The other two were unfamiliar. Both of them were men. One had brown shaggy curly hair with blue-green eyes and the other man had dirty blonde-brownish hair with brown eyes. The whole group was running towards the exit that Sam knew all too well.

Sam didn't hesitate to get out of here. She wanted to leave. She wanted a better home where her guardian wouldn't come home with a different woman and shag them. She wanted a real place to be in where she was safe. So Sam decided her fate. Sam followed the group on her bike.

* * *

**Okay so this is pretty crappy but it's my first 3rd POV fanfic so that's why it's so bad. One other thing, should I continue this story in 1st Person POV or 3rd POV? Let me know in the reviews and I'll continue tomorrow with a better chapter. Well Keep It Classy Brahs :) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! So I'm surprised that some of you guys are actually reading my junk! Some of you guys PM'd me saying that I should continue writing this story with 3rd and 1st so I'm going to give you guys a little bit of both to see if I should just write in 1st or 3rd. Sorry I tend to rant a lot. So here's the story :) Enjoy R&R Oh and I'm just going to catch up on Sam's life a little and why she was with the Governor in the first place. **

**Disclaimer: I own a pet rock, a crappy IPod, and a pen. Do you see The Walking Dead on that list? Okay, good. Bye.**

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 2**

**by: Keep It Classy Brah**

* * *

**Recap:**

Samantha quietly runs towards the door and opens it. As she opened it, she found herself staring into a world of Hell. "Oh. My. God."

Sam hitched her bookbag over shoulder and ran towards her bike. She biked as fast as her legs could until a fog passed through her. Immediately, she began to cough as hard as she could. She lifted her right hand and covered her mouth with it to shield her from the smokey fog. Sam hit the core of the town and found who was causing the distress in Woodbury. It was a group of 5 people. Two of them were the Asian man and the choppy haired woman. The other one was the African American woman Sam had seen earlier. The other two were unfamiliar. Both of them were men. One had brown shaggy curly hair with blue-green eyes and the other man had dirty blonde-brownish hair with brown eyes. The whole group was running towards the exit that Sam knew all too well.

Sam didn't hesitate to get out of here. She wanted to leave. She wanted a better home where her guardian wouldn't come home with a different woman and shag them. She wanted a real place to be in where she was safe. So Sam decided her fate. Sam followed the group on her bike.

* * *

_Sam's parents were both scientists but Sam's dad worked on making the world an environmentally friendly place while, Sam's mother worked on finding cures for the human body like Cancer for example. Her parents were rarely home so that's why they sent her and her brother to live with her Uncle Philip until Summer break._

_Sam didn't really like living with her uncle. He would always tend to his daughter, Penny, and then give Sam whatever Penny grew out of. Sammy hated that. Penny this, Penny that, oh did you hear that Penny won Student Body President? It made Sam feel like an outcast, feeling like she wasn't good enough. Sam felt like she could beat Penny at some point. All of the teachers liked her while, half of Sam's teachers despised Sam so much. She would almost always come home with the dumbest disciplinary notes. 'Not being able to see the board.' or 'Tripping in Front of another student.' (That student happened to be Penny.)_

_But then came the disease and it killed Penny. Uncle Philip decided the lock Penny in a cage and feed her Roamer parts. He wanted her to be alive somehow. So did Sam despite the bad rivalry between Penny and her. Sam wishes she could take back and that they could've been better friends._

___The infinity ring that bothered Sam so much made her stomach turn every time she thought about it. She couldn't help it though. It was apocalypse and you can do pretty stupid things. Sam wished that it didn't happen either. Once Sam left Woodbury, she would leave all of the burden she had to carry with her all the time. The ring that was on chain around her neck, her parents being presumed dead, all the luxury that the others didn't have, her big brother, never having a chance to see the outside world, and the Governor._

* * *

Sam followed the group on her bike half of the way there. She decided to ditch her bike at the last minute behind a bush; just for now though. Every time they turned around, Sam would hide behind a tree or a bush and hide behind it. There was a close call when Sam sneezed softly into her sleeve. The one that everyone called Rick turned around just a second after Sam squat behind a bush. Other than that, the Stalking Trip with Rick's group was easy for Sam. Besides, she was use to being unnoticeable.

When they arrived at the prison, Sam stood in the forest a while more until they reached the inside of the large prison. Quietly, Sam got past the gates and entered the prison. She didn't want to bump into the group into Rick's group so she hid in a different cell block*.

* * *

Back in Woodbury:

"Where the he'll did she go?!" The Governor exclaimed furiously.

The Governor threw half of the things on his desk onto the floor. "She knew everything! She can keep us from surviving. More importantly, she can keep me from surviving."

He sighs deeply and tries to control his anger. "I'm going to find that little bitch then."

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I tried to enter the prison as swiftly and quietly as possible but, quiet is a skill I definitely need to work on. My feet lead me to the edge of a cell block that I haven't seen before but it was occupied by people. I look at everyone that was there. Rick and his group were talking to this old man, a 16-ish year old girl with light blonde hair, and a woman with greying short hair who looked around her late 40's. Then came out a familiar looking boy around my age. He had dark brown hair with cerulean eyes.

He was standing outside of the whole group, just listening to their conversation. After a while of standing there and trying to identify him, it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the boy in my dreams. The one that I had every night where that girl died and she died in his arms. His name was Carl. But that was all I knew about him. Nothing else. The weird part is, if we met, how would I tell him that I've seen him in my dreams? He would presume that I'm in love with him or something. The best decision is not to tell him then.

Interrupting me from my thought, a hand appears on my shoulder. A decaying hand. I turn around to come face to face with a moaning Biter. I didn't have a weapon so I didn't know what to do. Immediately, I start to panic but then recover by punching the Biter in the face as hard as I could. He staggers backwards a bit; the Biter moans louder than before and tries to grab me. I punch him again in the face, denting his face a little. Then I remember that I brought Uncle Philips's carving knife but I didn't have time to get that out. I almost punch the Roamer in the face again when a gunfire sounds and the Roamer falls flat onto the ground.

I look to see who fired the gunshot. You would never guess who shot it. "Are you alright?" The brunet asks me.

Slowly, I nod my head while trying to get out of shock. "Um thanks."

The group walks over towards us. I quickly tip my dad's baseball cap, that I always wear, down a little; just so I don't seem that recognizable. They look at Carl first then at me. "What happened?" The one that I guess whose name is Carol, asks.

Carl points at the Roamer with his gun. "A Walker was trying to attack," He pauses in a funny way. I realize that he is waiting for me to finish his sentence.

"It's Sam."

I don't bother to say my last name because it might sound familiar to one of them. "Where did you come from? Wait were you spying on us?" Carol asks.

"No, just a little lost." I lied.

They seemed to believe my lie so I just went for it. Except for Carol. "Lost from where?"

"From the south. I was with my parents when it all started and we started to travel down here. But then they died."

I could feel my nose heating up from my lies and it made me feel a little bit guilty inside. _'I can't tell the truth yet. Not now.' _Carol looks at me with an unconvincing look in her eyes. I can already tell she doesn't like me at all just like my old English teacher, Mrs. Peletier.

* * *

**I had to end this a little short (I will make it longer sooner when I have time) because I have a basketball game in like 10 minutes so that's why I ended it little early. Oh I will be updating a little later today when I actually have time. Oh and please tell me if I should continue this story in 1st or 3rd POV! Thanks! Please review and Keep it Classy Brahs :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So I've decided that I'm going to type the whole story in 3rd person! I sucked so bad at 1st person so I don't want your eyes to start bleeding from my fanfic Oh and last chapter when I talked about Sam's life being fucked up? Well,... some of its apart of my life (the Penny and Sam part) but I don't want to get into details. Well, enjoy and please Review! It helps me with the story :) **

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 3 **

**By: Keep It Classy Brah**

* * *

**Recap:**

I don't bother to say my last name because it might sound familiar to one of them. "Where did you come from? Wait were you spying on us?" Carol asks.

"No, just a little lost." I lied.

They seemed to believe my lie so I just went for it. Except for Carol. "Lost from where?"

"From the South I was with my parents when it all started and we started to travel down here. But then they died."

I could feel my nose heating up from my lies and it made me feel a little bit guilty inside. _'I can't tell the truth yet. Not now.' _Carol looks at me with an unconvincing look in her eyes. I can already tell she doesn't like me at all just like my old English teacher, Mrs. Peletier.

* * *

Sam sat on a bed in one of the Prison rooms by herself. Her arms hugged her legs as she felt alone and lost._ 'Why am I even here again? I should've just stayed in Woodbury and just be miserable all the time instead, of doing nothing here.' _Sam thought.

She didn't want to go near Carl at all. Sam didn't feel very comfortable in his presence or the others. So she decided to be alone. Rick had gone out with some other people from the group to go back to Woodbury to retrieve Daryl and reason with the Governor. _'Pfft like that would ever work.' _

After an hour of talking to the whole group (except for Carl), she decided to just stay in the shadows and keep to herself for a while until this Governor crap was over. But Sam knew what would happen. He would start a war and Sam knew it. Sam knew that a fire would ignite inside her Uncle Philip. Considering she knew everything about Woodbury. She thinks that the Governor thinks that Rick and his group kidnapped her. Her thoughts are correct.

"Are you okay?" A voice comes from the door.

Sam tears her sea-green eyes away from the wall and looks at the teenage Grimmes. "Sure." She answered with a tedious tone. "It depends though."

Carl's eyebrows furrow in a confused way. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head as her dark brown ponytail swished from side to side. "Never mind. It's complicated, my life I mean. I don't really deserve this. Not after what I did."

"Don't say that." Carl said quickly. "Don't say that you don't want to be here."

Sam stared at him in confusion. "What? No, I don't mean about being dead! I mean about being in the prison. I've done something that I can't take back. Something that will kill people and another thing that can break someone to pieces."

She began to twist the infinity ring on her necklace as a reaction to nervousness. It was something she did regularly ever since _it_ happened. No, not the disease but something else. The stupidest thing a 13 year old can do. Like she said, the apocalypse came and she thought everyone else was dead. "What did you do?"

"I got m-" Sam began to say but got interrupted by Carol at the door.

"Can I talk to Sam for a second Carl? Its kind of important."

Carl nods his head and leaves his spot from the bed. Carol waits until the brunet leaves the room. She then sits besides Sam. "You were lying to the group. I know you were."

Sam's eyes widen and begins to twist the ring around her neck again. "Why would I be lying? What would I have to lie about?" Sam says nonchalantly.

"Thats the question. What are you hiding from us?"

Carol eyes Sammy suspiciously. "Nothing and I won't hide anything. Now can I please be alone?"

Carol sighs deeply and nods her head. She leaves the room, leaving Sam by herself. Sam laid on the bed, facing the wall. She just wanted to block out the world for a bit by being in her own world. It was what she called, LaLa Land.

* * *

_"Rick we have to talk about this." _

_The Governor and Rick Grimmes stood in same room that Glenn had been tortured in. A very small light bulb had been hung from the ceiling, barely illuminating the room. "No, we don't." Rick said with stern tone. _

_Rick turned on the ball of his right foot and walked towards the door. Before he exited the room, the Governor spoke up. "You know, you're about to start a war. You can prevent it if you hand me over what's rightfully mine."_

_Rick had thought that the Governor was talking about the prison instead of Sam. "No, thanks Governor."  
_

___With that, he left the Governor alone. Rick stopped right outside the door. 'What have I done?' Rick thought to himself. _

_Sam's dream changed to a different location. The Governor marched at the head of his whole army from Woodbury. At least thirty people stood right behind the Governor, ready for war. All of them had their own guns, ammo, and knives. Some of the people in army were men or teenage boys. The boys were scared and shaking with fear while, the men had a confident look on their faces. They were prepared to beat the hell out of the people in the prison. _

_The Governor walked at the front with an evil expression. "I will avenge Penny." He cackled madly. _

* * *

Sam woke up at the sound of people talking outside of her tiny cell block.

"I'm trying to keep this group safe! This girl can be a hazard to this group!" A voice exclaimed. Sam identified it as Carol's. _'Of course.' _Sam muttered quietly.

"She's just a little girl! What harm can she do Carol? She can't harm anything! I don't even think she can harm a fly." Hershel disputes back.

Sam sighs and gets up from her uncomfortable bed. She leans against the wall to listen more. "Fine! But I'm telling you, something is up with that girl. I can feel it."

Carol walks away from Hershel and Hershel turns to Carl, who is holding his baby sister, Judith. "Carl, if you see anything strange going up with her than just tell us. I don't really think she's a hazard."

Carl nods his head and walks towards Sam's cell. Sam hears his footsteps getting closer to her cell and quickly dives for the bed so she can pretend she's still asleep. She faces wall with her eyes slightly open and prays that Carl thinks that she is sleeping. Moments of silence pass as Carl still stands right next to the bed. "I know you're awake." Carl aruptedly says.

Sammy sighs and flips over on her back to face him. She sits up and puts her weight onto her elbows. "I know." She says nonchalantly.

Another silence passes over the two as they just stare at each other. Sam looks away from the uncomfortable stare she receives from Carl. "I have to tell you something." Sam says a while after there strange staring contest.

Carl's uncomfortable stare changes to a confused look. "What?"

Sam opens her mouth to speak but, can't find the right words to tell him about the war. "Uhhh," She looks over at Judith to see that throw up on her self. Sam points at Judith, trying hard not to laugh. "Judith just threw-up on your shirt."

Carl looks at his shirt to find that Sam was right. Sam starts to laugh at Carl as he makes a disgusted face. Carl's cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "I'm going to go change my shirt." Carl mutters embarrassingly.

He hands Judith over to Sam and Sam awkwardly positions Judith into her arms. "I don't really know how to do all of this. So sorry if you feel uncomfortable." Sam says to Judith in a quiet tone.

Sam cradles her messily and rocks her until her eyes close. Sam grabs her brother's old shirt from her bag and wipes some of the baby's vomit of. "I hope Kyle doesn't mind." Sam speaks softly.

Carl returns with a new shirt on and serious look on his face. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Hey and sorry for the short chapter again! I seriously have to find more time in this world. I have to go to my aunts house in 10 minutes (we don't have cable so I have to go over to her house) and I don't want to go. But I have to. I'll try to write another chapter today on my IPad at my aunts house because I wanted to update right before the Season begins so yeah. Anyways Keep It Classy Brahs! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! Well, I just played Slender for the first time and I'm scared right now. I actually got up to 5 notes but I just had to turn my flashlight off! Anyway I've decided to only update on the weekends because of school. Enjoy R&R**

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 4**

**by: Keep It Classy Brah**

* * *

**Recap:**

Carl's uncomfortable stare changes to a confused look. "What?"

Sam opens her mouth to speak but, can't find the right words to tell him about the war. "Uhhh," She looks over at Judith to see that throw up on her self. Sam points at Judith, trying hard not to laugh. "Judith just threw-up on your shirt."

Carl looks at his shirt to find that Sam was right. Sam starts to laugh at Carl as he makes a disgusted face. Carl's cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "I'm going to go change my shirt." Carl mutters embarrassingly.

He hands Judith over to Sam and Sam awkwardly positions Judith into her arms. "I don't really know how to do all of this. So sorry if you feel uncomfortable." Sam says to Judith in a quiet tone.

Sam cradles her messily and rocks her until her eyes close. Sam grabs her brother's old shirt from her bag and wipes some of the baby's vomit of. "I hope Kyle doesn't mind." Sam speaks softly.

Carl returns with a new shirt on and serious look on his face. "We need to talk."

* * *

Snow begins to fall from the grey sky as Carl Grimmes and Samantha Burkness walk outside of the prison and into the court-yard. He grabbed her hand and led her by a fence where there were no Walkers. "I know you're from Woodbury."

Sam literally froze from both the snow falling onto her exposed arms and the fact that Carl knew what was going on with Sam. "No, I'm not. Y-You're l-lying." She shivered.

The warmth of Carl's kept her hands warm a little but she minded it a bit. It made her face go red as her cheeks flushed from the cold and Carl. "I looked through your sports bag and-"

"Wait, you looked through my bag?!" Sam exclaimed, stopping Carl short.

He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Well, Carol told me-"

"Carol wants me to get out of the group just because she knows I'm from Woodbury."

It was true. Carol was the infamous Mrs. Peletier who despised Sam but for a reason. Carol wanted Sam to become a better person through discipline instead of just walk around the hallways with her head hung low. She wanted Sam to stand up for herself; but Sam didn't know that. "How does Carol know you?" Carl asks curiously.

More snow fell and it landed on Sam's hat and hair and Carl's hair mostly. They never really cared except for Carl. He didn't like the way she just stood there without a jacket but he couldn't just give her a jacket since he has a long-sleeved shirt on. "She taught at my school back in Woodbury. Carol happened to hate me whenever I walked into her English class; now she hates me even more with the apocalypse here."

Sam tugged her hands out of Carl's warm grip and began to rub her arms. She sniffled and began to cough from the cold. "We should go back inside. It wasn't such a good idea to come outside."

They walk back inside in silence until they reach the door. Sam stops Carl as she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Can I tell you something?"

Carl nods his head. "Sure."

_'Its now or never.'_

"I've been having these dreams that have to do with my-I mean the Governor." Sam carefully says, trying not to make a mistake. "He's going to come to the prison. I think he's going to get even with us. Like an eye for an eye."

Carl smiles and laughs. "Why would the Governor do that? I don't know him but no one would really start a war here. It's not safe."

Sam's serious face stops Carl from laughing at her 'joke.' "I'm serious. I've met the Governor before and he would do it. No matter what, he always gets even."

Carl leans against the door. "Then what do we do?"

"I dunno yet but one things for sure. We can't tell the others." Sam says while readjusting her hat.

She began to fiddle with the ring again and twirl it in her hand. "Why not tell the others?"

"Because they might react and go to kill the Governor first! We can't let that happen Carl! He'll do something even worse."

Carl sighs before opening the door. "Fine." He says in a low voice.

Sam continues to cough and sneeze due to the snow. She sat down on the bed and grabs her bag. The bag she peered into looked unorganized with her shirts all bunched up and jeans sticking out everywhere. _'Carl.' _Sam just huffed and continued to search what she was looking for. Then she felt it; at the bottom of the bag was what she stole from the Governor's armory. The cold heavy metal touched Sam's hands. She grasped it along with the bullet proof jacket she got for her twelfth birthday from her dad. She had always thought it was the worst present, until now.

The gun was heavier than Sam had expected. It was, as she knew, a silent gun. The weight of the gun felt comfortable yet awkward in her dainty hands. She didn't know how to point a gun, let alone use one. Sam decided she can go to the one person she's been talking to. Carl.

Samantha walked out of her cell and looks for Carl. Instead of getting help from him, she earns a shove to the floor and a scrape on her elbow. Her first reaction was to tell him off for pushing her on the hard cement floor, but he was gone. Carl had left Sam with a nasty scrape and a huge bruise on her arm. "Thank you Carl." Sam sarcastically says.

She turned to her left to see Hershel and Beth, who was holding Judith, sitting on steps that led up to the second floor. They both had a look of concern plastered onto their faces. "What?" Sam asks but then gets interrupted by Carl's voice.

"Come on! This way!" She heard the young boy say.

Sam stood her ground as she heard more feet running towards her. The sound of people talking and gasping for air came in the next room. Carl emerges from the dark hallway and comes into the light. He runs into the groups' cell and locks the door behind him, leaving a very frustrated dark-skinned woman behind the bars. "Come on kid open up."

Carl shakes his head. "Sorry."

The woman grasps the bars firmly and shakes them. "You have to open up!"

"Sasha! Calm down!" A man behind the dark skinned woman, says. Sasha replies by stepping away from the door and walks off.

Sam curiously looked at Carl and back at the group. "Why did you lock them out?"

Carl ignores her and walks away with a look of regret. The rest of the group just stares at him and back at the other group. "Can you just please let us out?" a dark-skinned man from the other group asks.

Carl turned a bit to stare at the other group. "Its safe in there."

The man known as Tyresse walks back with his group and so does Sasha. They discuss their plans as the other group known as Rick's infamous group discusses. "What do we do?" Sam asks.

Hershel shrugs his shoulders. "We wait for Rick. He needs to decide whether they need to stay."

_'And if I get to stay.'_ Sam mentally added.

* * *

Sam sat on her bed, still thinking about the heavy metal in her hands. She turned it in one hand and flipped it in the other. Every time it landed in one hand, she would want to go ask if anyone could teach her how to shoot. "Hey," Sam looks up from the gun to see Carl and Beth staring at her. Beth had wide eyes a she stared at the gun back to her. "We were wondering if you could help us find some stuff upstairs?"

Sam replied immediately. "Yes,."

She wanted to get out and do something so badly but couldn't. Instead, she would just sit there on her bed the whole time.

Sam grabbed her bag from the floor and walked up the stairs with Beth and Carl. They both exchange looks with each other before Beth pulls a key underneath her sleeve. The group of three keep walking until they reach the last cell. "What do we need to look for?" Sam curiously asks.

"Oh for food. One of the last survivors here stashed them in there." Beth lies.

Sam enters the cell cautiously and looks around before realizing it's a trap. She turns around to see Carl locking the Cell before leaving her behind. "Hey! I thought I trusted you! I thought you had my back for a while!" Sam yells at Carl.

The young boy ignores her but can't get over the remarks Sam keeps throwing at him. But after all, it was the best for now before Rick came back.

The teenage girl sat in her cell with her back against the wall. She kept thinking if she is ever going to escape from her own little cell. There was no light which made it has an eerie effect and there was no heat so it made Sam feel like she was in a frozen tundra. She got out a blanket to wrap herself in to keep her warm but it wasn't enough. She got out two pairs of thick jackets and 2 pairs of pajama pants to finally keep her warm. Sam didn't really care that she looked ridiculous, she just wanted to stay warm.

It wasn't until Sam heard someone yell out "No!" repeatedly that she got up. She went over to her locked door to hear a man screaming at someone. "Just get out! Get out!"

'Whoa, that's pretty intense.' Sam quietly muttered.

Then she heard Glenn escorting some people out along with Carl telling them to leave also. Sam stood there with a look of distress. "That would've been me almost having to leave the group. I guess Carl's dad had to kick Tyreese's group out."

Sam sighed and returned back to her last spot. She laid down on the cold hard floor and got out her sun powered MP3 her mom and dad made for her 12th birthday. She got out her headphones and untangle them. Then she put them in her ears and fell asleep to the sound of Mayday Parade's voice.

_Panting and gasps were sounded in the dark autumn air. A boy with dark brown hair and sea-green eyes ran with a look of fear in his sea eyes along with a younger girl with the same features. Five Walkers chased them as they ran as fast as they could. The two tried to stay as silent as possible but with the leaves under crunching with every step they took, it wasn't possible. "Don't look back." The boy calmly told the smaller girl in his thick British accent. _

_The girl whimpered and kept running even when her small pink bow fell off of her head. "Kyle! My bow!" She exclaimed in the same identical accent as Kyle's. _

_"Forget it! We have to get back to Uncle Philip, Sam!" __The smaller girl tripped on a medium-sized and tumbled onto the ground. Kyle looked back at the Walkers before pulling his sister over his shoulders. "Get something sharp and hit the Walkers with that." Kyle demanded._

_She did as she was told and all she found was a purple pen she had taken from her teacher. A Walker got close to her and snapped at the girl. The girl shrieked and stabbed the Biter with the purple pen in the eye. Its eye oozed out with blood and its eye indented; the Biter didn't care though. "Kyle, how much further?" The girl whined. _

_"Just a few feet away, Sammy." said Kyle, his feet burning from running and from carrying his little sister. _

_The thought of being able to be safe satisfied Sam and put a smile a both of their faces. Finally, after what seemed like the longest minute of her life, they reached the doors of Woodbury. But fate didn't have that planned for both of them. Sounds of guns filled the air and five of the Walkers laid officially dead on the ground. Sam felt Kyle wobble under her. They collapsed onto the ground with a thud._

_Sam got up and looked at Kyle. Blood spilled from his temple at an alarming pace. "Kyle?" _

_The sixteen year boy didn't reply. "Kyle!" Sam shouted a little louder. "No!" _

_A pair of hands grabbed her from behind as she began to walk towards his corpse. She began to thrash and flounder wildly. "Let go of me! Kyle!" screamed Sam. _

_The pair of hands led her away from the body and near a bench. "He's gone now Rosalie." The Governor said calmly. _

_Sam shuddered at the use of her given name. "Don't touch me! Kyle!" _

_Uncle Philip held her back once more. "Stop whining you prat! He's dead and he's never coming back!" _

"Kyle!"

Sam sat up on her elbows and began to pant of fear. Sweat fell from her forehead and a new song played from her MP3 Player. _'What a coincidence. If You Can't Live Without Me, Why Aren't You Dead Yet? just has to start playing?' _

She rose from the ground and looked outside her door. It was dark and the snow was falling, sometimes sticking onto the window. She sighed and stared through the bars. "I need to get out," said Sam, while tearing the earphones from her ears.

She threw the headphones and MP3 onto the bed, making a bobby pin fall on the floor. Realization suddenly hit her. Sam ran for the bobby pin and grabbed it. She returned back to the door and began to pick at the lock of the door. It took Sam a few times before the door finally clicked open.

Slowly, Sam creeped down the stairs of the jail. Everyone was asleep which made everything much easier for Sam. All except for one of course.

Sam opened the second door with her hair pin and swung the door open with success. She ran as fast as she could, with a gun in one hand and the purple pen she whipped out of her pocket. The teenage girl managed to get outside quietly without being seen except for the eyes of a certain pair of cerulean eyes. Sam smiled as she got out of the prison gates and into the forest. She could already see her bike from where she was standing.

* * *

**I'll finish this tomorrow since I don't have time to finish this chapter so I'm putting some of it in chapter 5. Okay bye now. Keep it Classy Brahs :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**RickHey sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was SO BUSY yesterday that I didn't have time to get on my computer. So I'll try to make this chapter more than 3,000 words since I watched yesterday's episode and I know what to do know with this story :) Anywho, Enjoy R&R, no flames please (Oh I changed the title because I like this one much better)**

* * *

**Lost**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Keep it Classy Brahs**

* * *

**Recap:**

She rose from the ground and looked outside her door. It was dark and the snow was falling, sometimes sticking onto the window. She sighed and stared through the bars. "I need to get out," said Sam, while tearing the earphones from her ears.

She threw the headphones and MP3 onto the bed, making a bobby pin fall on the floor. Realization suddenly hit her. Sam ran for the bobby pin and grabbed it. She returned back to the door and began to pick at the lock of the door. It took Sam a few times before the door finally clicked open.

Slowly, Sam creeped down the stairs of the jail. Everyone was asleep which made everything much easier for Sam. All except for one of course.

Sam opened the second door with her hair pin and swung the door open with success. She ran as fast as she could, with a gun in one hand and the purple pen she whipped out of her pocket. The teenage girl managed to get outside quietly without being seen except for the eyes of a certain pair of cerulean eyes. Sam smiled as she got out of the prison gates and into the forest. She could already see her bike from where she was standing.

* * *

Sam ran as soon as she spotted the blue bike she owned; so did the boy that was following her. She was getting closer and closer to the bike until she got tackled to the snowy ground. Two hands grasped her hands and pinned them to the ground. Sam floundered under the grip of the young boy. "Let go off me you twat!" screamed Sam.

"Shh! It's okay, it's just Carl." Carl said calmly.

Sam relaxed and looked at Carl. "What are you doing here!" Sam whispered loudly.

"Trying to stop you from leaving!"

Sam looked at him in confusion as a shiver ran down her spine from the cool weather. The snow began to seep through her jeans and the snow began to numb her wrists. "I'm not leaving. I just want to collect all of my things before I go back to the prison again," lied Sam, shivering.

Oblivious, Carl still had her pinned to the cold ground, not even noticing she was freezing. "You were going to come back? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"For God's sake! I was put in a cell!" Sam rolled her eyes at him. "And I couldn't necessarily talk so excuse me for not telling you." Sam added sarcastically.

"Oh um then I guess I owe you an apology. Sorry." Carl lamely said.

He released his strong grip on Sam and smiled at her apologetically. _'The bikes just over there. If only I can get Carl to bugger off then I'm good.'_ "Oh it's okay. Well, I guess we should head back."

Carl nods his head. '_She's going to run back for her bike.' _"Yeah I think we should."

They begin to walk until Sam starts to run for her bike again. Carl is right on her tail as she begins to get on her bike. Sam sped towards the woods, leaving Carl a few feet behind trying to catch up. Suddenly, she hit a rock with her bike and fell off of it. She scrambled to get to her feet as she kept running for Woodbury, whose secret passage way was so close. A searing pain shot through Sam's left leg as she continued to run, which gave Carl an advantage to catch up to her.

Finally, Sam reached to secret passage she used and got into Woodbury. The Governor's apartment was just a few yards away and all she had to do was run as fast as she could towards it. She looked behind her to find that Carl was only a foot away from catching up to her. That's when she broke out into a run again for the house. _'Almost there!' _

As soon as she reached the door to of the apartment, she quickly ran upstairs to the last floor. Sam got her key out of her pocket and unlocked the apartment. She closed the door and locked it shut. Then she ran over towards her bed to get another bag. She stuffed the bag with her clothes, food, water, and her old pictures of her family in Britain. Then came the weapons; Sam stuffed all sorts of handguns into her bag and knives that she thought would come in handy. She didn't know how many rounds would be enough for the guns so she stuffed a brand new package of amo into the smallest pocket. "Sam! Open up!" shouted Carl, banging on the door.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Sam said in her regular accent. She covered her mouth. _'I'm not supposed to talk with my accent.' _ "I mean don't rush me!"

Sam flung her bag over her shoulder and ran towards the door with her filled up bag. "I'm here now don't whinge."

Carl gave Sam a confused look but then shaked it off. "Never mind lets go."

They ran downstairs, hand in hand, and ran towards the exit. "Wait, I just remembered something!" Sam stopped limping/running and so did Carl. "My cousin used to own a Vespa. We can use that to get back to the prison! Except it doesn't have that much gas but it will get us there."

"Okay, then let's go get it!"

It was a good thing they hadn't gone to far because the Vespa was just parked in front of the apartment. Sam got on first and then Carl got on behind her. She put the key in and started it back up. They had just enough fuel to get back to the prison in time. "Ugh Sam?"

Sam turned around to look at Carl. "What?"

"We have company."

She turned around again to find that Andrea was running towards them. "Crap."

The Vespa came to life as it sped across the town known as Woodbury. Sam moves the handle roughly making rough turns, nearly knocking Carl off of the Vespa. He grasped Sam's waist a little tighter while making obstacles for Andrea and Milton. "Wait! Sam!" Andrea yelled.

Sam sped up even faster at the sound of her voice. '_The entrance is just right there.' _ Sam got even more encouraged and sped up a little more. Big mistake. The Vespa in front of a moving crate, causing the two to flip over and fall onto the hard cement. Sam groaned in pain, as did Carl. The two recovered in time before half of the Governor's army reached them. "Sam, let's go!"

Sam sat up quickly and began to run with Carl. "Ahh!" Another searing pain shot through Sam's left leg.

She kept running with Carl as pain kept shooting through her leg. That's when she fell on the ground, holding her leg tightly. "I can't run anymore! Just go!"

Carl shook his head and helped Sam up onto her feet. "They're far behind, besides we have enough time to-never mind." He stopped his sentence short as he noticed the sun beginning to rise. "Okay, we have to hurry up now."

Quickly, he put her on his shoulders and began to run again. _'What am I doing?' _Carl thought to himself. But Sam didn't mind, she just wanted to get back to the prison before everyone woke up.

**After running a mile:**

Sam limped back into her "cage" quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Carl had helped her the rest of the way and distracted his father from being able to see her. She felt as though she was something to hide away, a prisoner. All the way from Woodbury to the prison, Sam thought about limping back to safety but...she didn't. This just confused her. _'I could've just stayed in that apartment and stay in Hell again. Come to think of it... where was the Governor when I went...?' _

Realization hit Sam in the face, again. _'I'm so sorry Carl.' _Sam quietly apologized. "CARL! BETH! HERSHEL! CAROL!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her sudden burst of shouting alarmed everyone to wake up; Judith even began to cry. As she waited by the bed with her pen and her silent gun, that was safely tucked in her jeans, the group began to come up the stairs with Carl coming up first with an agitated expression; she thought he was going to murder somebody with his look. Then came Beth, Carol, Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn. Finally, in came Rick Grimmes who had an 'Are you serious?' look on his face. "Where are the keys?" Nobody answered Rick. "Where are my keys!" Rick demanded a little louder.

Sam got off the bed and began to walk backwards; frightened by Rick's shouting. She backed into the wall and stood there with Rick attempting to open the door with a key that Beth gave him. The door swung open and Rick barged into her cell. The rest of the group just stared at her with attentive eyes. "Who are you?" asked Rick, a little calmer than before.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I-I'm Sam." Sam managed to spit out.

Rick kneeled down right in front of her and tried to look her in the eye. Sam refused to look at him so she looked down at the ground. "Okay, where are you from Sam?"

Sam gulps her saliva and looks up at Rick. His features looked tired and tremendously worried. "South Carolina." She began to tap her hands on the hard ground to keep her calm. "I'm from South Carolina." she repeated.

Rick nodded his head and looked back at the rest of the group. "Can we be alone? I want to ask her private questions."

Sam quietly gulped as the group walked away._ 'Great, no witnesses.'_

Rick got up and began to pace around the room. Sam got to get a better look at his face. His expression was morbid, his eyes looked a thousand years old, black circles were placed right under his blue ocean eyes, and his hair looked really shaggy. "Now where are you really from Sam?"

"Jacksonville, Florida." She quickly responded.

She gulped once more and began to fiddle with a string hanging from the hem of her shirt. "Okay. Where are your parents? Any brothers? Sisters? Relatives?"

She shook her head in response.

"Then how did you end up here in the prison?" He suddenly stopped pacing and hovered over Sam with his tall body. Sam cowered back and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them with her long arms. "It's okay." Rick's voice softened. "I'm not going hurt you. You just gotta answer some questions for me, Sam."

She quickly looked up at Rick with a scared expression but quickly placed her sea-green eyes onto her old sneakers. "Okay." She softly mutters.

Sam uncoiled and crossed her legs in an Indian style. Her stare bored through his gaze, waiting for Rick to ask her another question. "Are you really from South Carolina?"

Sam simply nodded her head and looked at him with her big round eyes. "My parents raised me there my whole life." Sam added with a slight Southern accent.

They continued to do this for an hour with Sam telling the truth in some parts and lying on the others. She felt kind of filthy just to lie to Rick. It didn't feel right... She just knew something bad would happen in the end. "Alright, stand up now." Rick commanded.

Sam scrambled to get to her feet. Clumsily, she slipped on her foot and fell before Rick. She got up again and faced Rick. He was about a head taller than Sam, which made her feel small.

Rick lifted Sam's up and began to search her for weapons. He found her pen and her silent gun. He scanned over it for a second and then looked up and her again. "Do you know how to use this?"

Sam shook her head. "No sir."

He flipped the small gun in his hand. "Someone outta teach you then."

Rick walks out of the room with Sam's gun, leaving Sam to cower back to her corner and go back to sleep.

-

Sam had been awaken by someone grabbing her shoulders and shaking them softly. Instinctively, she kicked whatever was shaking her in the shin and got her other pen out of her pocket. She took a quick glimpse at the thing that was shaking her. It was none other than Carol. "Ouch!" she cried.

Sam quickly jumped to her feet an went to Carol's aid. "I' s-sorry! I thought you were a Biter!" She stuttered.

Carol waved her off and stood on her uninjured leg. "Rick wanted me to tell you that you have to stay here for another hour, until then," Carol pointed at a metal tray that was right on the bed. "Eat. You look like you haven't in days."

'_I haven't.' _

Carol went away, limping, leaving Sam with the tray of food. It was rather big. It reminded Sam of the Japanese restaurants that her parents took her that had the large portion of plates. The thought of it made Sam's mouth water. So Sam got up and began to eat the rice and spinach with her hands. She didn't really care about manners at the moment, she just didn't want to starve herself to death.

* * *

**Well, I feel like an ass right now. I'm so so so so so so so so so so very sorry for not updating last week! Or the week before! I had a tournament and I had no time to do anything! It was great being there though because I got inspired :) so I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I'm going to be updating tomorrow and possibly the day after and maybe the day after that! The only problem is that I don't have Wifi at my house anymore so I have to use my phone to update ad steal the neighbors Wifi. I'm such a nice person. Keep It Classy Brahs! Oh and ignore the authors note up there :)**


End file.
